<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WPF: Clan Listing by wpf_series</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097574">WPF: Clan Listing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpf_series/pseuds/wpf_series'>wpf_series</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character listing, Clan Listing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpf_series/pseuds/wpf_series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the clan listings for the characters in the series Warriors: Pitfall for reference. The list will update on this singular page as entire clans are deeply introduced. You will be prompted to check the listing at your leisure in certain released chapters.</p>
<p>**Coming Soon: Toyhouse of illustrated references for easy access.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WPF: Clan Listing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THUNDERCLAN</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em> Thunderclan had many deaths after a recent unnamed war. Thunderclan ultimately won, but because it was an unplanned and desperate attack, many warriors perished. The surviving senior warriors took to retirement, and many of the young warriors/remaining queens have taken the front line. Shadestar is intent on making sure this new youth keeps Thunderclan’s reputation alive and well. </em>
</p>
<p><strong>LEADER</strong>: Shadestar <br/>
<b>Apprentice, </b> <b>Amberpaw</b> </p>
<p><strong>DEPUTY</strong>: Briarwhisker <br/>
<b>Apprentice, </b> <b>Rosepaw</b></p>
<p><strong>MEDICINE CAT</strong>: Timberfur</p>
<p>
  <strong>WARRIORS</strong>
</p>
<p>Cedarshade</p>
<p>Blizzarddance<br/>
<b>Apprentice, </b> <b>Grizzlypaw</b> </p>
<p>Shimmercreek<br/>
<b>Apprentice, Winterpaw</b></p>
<p>Skysight<br/>
<b>Apprentice, </b> <b>Dazzlepaw</b> </p>
<p>Foxfur<br/>
<b>Apprentice, </b><b>Fuzzypaw</b> <b>(Twins with Thurshpaw)</b></p>
<p>Houndheart<br/>
<b>Apprentice, </b> <b>Thrushpaw</b> <b> (Twins with Fuzzypaw)</b></p>
<p>Marigoldeyes,<br/>
<b>Apprentice, </b> <b>Littlepaw</b></p>
<p>
  <strong>QUEEN(S):</strong>
</p>
<p>Springcloud<br/>
<b>Mother of Falconkit</b></p>
<p>
  <strong>ELDERS:</strong>
</p>
<p>Quailflight<br/>
<b>Mother of Rosepaw</b></p>
<p>Swiftshade<br/>
<b>Father of Rosepaw</b></p>
<p>Buzzardspots<br/>
<b>Oldest Warrior in Thunderclan</b></p>
<p>Cloudshadow<br/>
<b>Father of Littlepaw</b></p>
<p>Missingstem<br/>
<b>Sister of Daisyfoot</b></p>
<p>Daisyfoot<br/>
<b>Sister of Missingstem</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>